Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by TheBaudelaireOrphan
Summary: Nina is sick of Knit Knots telling her the same thing so she sings the song Tell me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez. Songfic-obviously-please R&R!.


This is my first songfic and it's about how Nina is sick of Knit Knots telling her the same things. The song is Tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez which I don't own.

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know**

Nina had just walked in Knit Knots' office and you could here the Movers playing music.

"Nina could you please go and tell them to stop playing their music so loud, I would like to have a nice boring day"Knit Knots asked "Fine"Nina said annoyed she was sick of boring this and boring that, but when she walked out the door she had an idea.

* * *

There was a knock at the door of the Idea Ware House. "Come in"The Movers said together in that way they do, and of course the person at the door was Nina but she didn't say hello nicely like she usually did she just came in and handed sheets of paper to the Movers "I want you to play this music as loud as you can" and her replies were "Huh" "Why" "I agree with Dave, why" and "Sure" "I want to teach Knit Knots a lesson that's why"Nina replied the Movers shrugged and started to play the music as loud as they could. In Knit Knots' office Knit Knots could here the music and wondered why it had gotten louder when he had asked Nina to turn it down so he had no choice but to go down to the Idea Ware House.

* * *

Knit Knots had just walked into the Ware house and before he could say anything Nina started to sing:

**Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it**

**It's so hard to break in, there's no way to fake it**

**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**

**I shouldn't believe in the dreams that I'm dreaming**

**I hear it every day, I hear it all the time **

**I'm never gonna amount to much **

**But they're never going to change my mind, oh!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell, me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**How many inches in a miles,what it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing **

**This life I'm pursuing, the odds I'll be losing**

**Everybody tells me that it's one in a million **

**More like one in a billion or one in a zillion**

**I hear it every day, I hear it all the time **

**I'm never gonna amount to much **

**But they're never gonna change my mind, oh!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

Rich!

_**So here's the track**_

_**Like Katrina make you work like machine**_

_**And make 'em say 'I'm ready!'**_

_**Are you ready for it?**_

**Yeah , I'm ready for it**

_**Really ready for it?**_

**Yeah, I'm ready for it!**

**Let's get ready for this**

**I'm on my way **

**I know I'm gonna get there someday**

**It doesn't help when you say**

**It won't be easy!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know, something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**something I don't know, something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know **

**Something I don't know, something I don't know.**

Once Nina had finished singing her and the Movers didn't know what Knit Knots thought since he had the same boring look on his face like he usually did "Knit Knots?"Scott said waving a hand in front of his face "Nina is this what you really think?"Knit Knots asked Nina nodded in response "Oh, well you know what I'm going to let you have a break, you and the Mover can go to the beach"Knit Knots said "Really!, thanks Uncle Knit Knots!"Nina said with a smile and her and the Movers all went to the beach.

* * *

Ok that was it tell me what you think in a review! And see if you can guess how said what in the Movers replies:**"Huh" "Why" "I agree with Dave, why" and "Sure.** And this story wouldn't be here if I didn't find the write lyrics from metrolyrics. All reviewers get muffins!


End file.
